


Intoxicated

by Musical_Noel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Not so obvious obvious sex, Songfic, intoxicated, not so obvious obvious blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Noel/pseuds/Musical_Noel
Summary: A song fic created around Yuri, Otabek, and Chris's Song intoxicated .





	Intoxicated

Intoxicated  
Yuri x Otebek

'I'm begging you not to,'

"Yuri, please" Otabek whined. As Yuri straddled him on his sofa in their apartment, kissing his neck. 

'But you always make me so breathless.'

Yuri ignored him, continuing. Otabek was a moaning mess under him, yet he some how continued to tell Yuri he was to young. 

Yuri stopped to look at him, noses brushing due to the closeness. 

“ Otabek please, I'm of consenting age and I know the weight of the decision I'm making. I want this, don't you?”

'How can I resist you?  
When you leave my heart being undressed.'

“Yes" 

'Tonight you're all mine,'

Instantly, Otabek started kissing him, keeping one hand on Yuri's neck, threading his fingers through his hair, the other hand sliding down Yuri's back. Yuri grinded their hips together, and both moaned feeling their hard ons glide against each other. 

'We're hiding from lights,'

Otabek, in the middle of feeling Yuri up, slid his hands from Yuri's butt to his thighs giving him support before he stood up with him. 

'Doing all night.'

Otabek made his way into their bedroom, closing the door behind him so no cats got in. 

'Tonight you're all mine,'

He lightly threw Yuri on top of the bed before taking off his shirt and attacking Yuri's neck, hoping to leave a mark or so. 

'Look me in the eyes.'

Otabek stopped to look at Yuri one last time as if for reassurance and to remind himself that this wasn't a dream. After a second of looking into Otabeks eyes, Yuri flipped them over, started taking his shirt off and unbutton otabeks pants. Otabek got the hint and started to help Yuri with his. 

'You are mine'

Soon, they were two naked bodies clashing together. Trying to touch everywhere they could like they were memorizing the other persons body inch by inch. Eventually, Otabek made it back up to the top and started kissing down Yuri's chest. 

'We're dancing all night,'

The room was soon filled with moans, heavy breathing, hair and a pop before they decided it was time. 

'Come close and hold on tight.'

Otabek was inside of Yuri, yet he still wanted him closer. He wrapped his legs around Otabek waist as Otabek trusted into him, and flipped them over so that Yuri was on top. 

'We're dancing all night,'

Their gaspings filled the room as they came down from their highs. Yuri laid down onto Otabek s chest from the kneeling position that he was once in. Otabek placed his hand on Yuri's back before moving him to get a wash cloth to clean them both up before cuddling with Yuri who is looking at him with doe eyes. 

'Two shadows crossing as one.'

“Round two?” Otabek just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I can't spell, so if you notice I spelled anything wrong and want go correct it, please tell me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and that this song brought back good's memories of Chris.


End file.
